Apologías
by Dollisapi Do Tao
Summary: Maka tiene una ligera obsesión con el hijo del rector. No es que este loca, pero la verdad es que los griegos si que lo estaban. Y ahora que perdió la cabeza, se apresurará a intentar recuperar la cordura. O al menos lo intentará.
1. Verdad y opinión

La Real Academia de la Lengua Española (la RAE), dice que una _apología_ es un _discurso (de palabra o por escrito), en defensa o alabanza de alguien o algo_.

Esto es un Kid/Maka completamente descarado. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

**Apologías**

Capitulo Uno

_Verdad y opinión_

«Hay sólo dos tipos de personas en el mundo:  
Están los hombres. Y están las mujeres.»

Los ojos de un shinigami supuestamente ven más allá de todo lo convencional. Platón seguro se hubiera postrado a los pies de un ser que seguramente conoce la verdad absoluta (porque ciertamente, ese ateniense creía que la verdad venía acompañada por el fallecimiento del cuerpo). Aquel ser conocido como el dios de la muerte, seguro no tenía la necesidad de aprender (porque aquel loco postuló que aprender significa recordar lo que alguna vez ya supimos), ya que su existencia parecía eterna. Un ser en su estado joven para siempre (como Kid) era una situación tan irreal y paradójica, que seguro habría llevado a Platón al orgasmo filosófico.

(Aunque se decía que Platón era homosexual, así que probablemente aquel orgasmo no hubiera sido tan filosófico, puesto que el hijo del rector no era nada feo…)

Maka cierra de golpe el libro de pastas color lila. Mira con detenimiento el titulo del volumen que reza: "Platón" con letras blancas.

Maka ha estado leyendo un texto raro y complejo porque quiere, no porque tenga que debatir sobre ese tema (aunque le encantaría poder hablar largas horas con alguien del tema en cuestión). Aprende de las ideas de _La República_ porque le gusta la manera en que se fue desarrollando el comunismo científico (aunque a Soul le parezca una estupidez p leer el dialogo de un hombre que murió antes de que se inventara la televisión a color). Y no puede quitarse a Kid de la cabeza porque él le parece el ser más perfecto que hay en el Shibusen.

Corrección: Death the Kid no es perfecto, pero es perfectible.

Y ella siente una tremenda curiosidad.

Puede que Maka no sea un gato y quizá jamás muera a manos de un shinigami, pero ciertamente cerca de la muerte si lo estará.

Ella hunde la nariz en el texto, hasta terminar de leer el cuarto libro de _La República_. Después se enfrasca en un libro más pesado y grueso, pero de más fácil lectura: _Todo sobre los dioses de la muerte_. Lo tomó cuando nadie miraba, lo registró ella en los ficheros misma cuando la bibliotecaria salió al sanitario y así nadie se iba a enterar que ella estaba interesada en ese tema. No le interesa saber porque le avergüenza que se den cuenta de su recién nacido interés por los dioses de la muerte (más en específico: su interés en Kid). Le interesa que no se den cuenta de que está pensando desde que empezó a leer a los griegos, la semana pasada.

La lectura del libro es más rápida de lo que pensó. Rápidamente acumula datos en una hoja de papel bond cuadriculada, haciendo gala de una caligrafía más que perfecta. Orgullosa de su improvisado resumen, con un resaltador de color amarillo, remarca los datos más importantes de su pequeña investigación.

Sus ojos se clavan en los dos aspectos más extraños que pudo haber escogido. En lugar de fijarse en la longevidad o en su poder de ataque (o en cualquier otra cosa interesante), ella se siente atraída por el asunto de cabello y la piel.

El pelo de un shinigami no se puede teñir, porque regresa a su estado normal. La piel de shinigami es _diferente_, no se puede broncear ni es susceptible a problemas de acné. Maka lo sabe porque lo ha leído en el volumen que tiene en las piernas.

Se ríe al darse cuenta de la razón por la que Kid no tiene el cabello completamente negro. Siente fascinación extraña por saber acerca de las cualidades de esos folículos pilosos. Se pregunta si será como el cabello de Superman, que resiste una tonelada (¿o eran diez toneladas?).

Maka despierta de golpe de su ensoñación y se da cuenta de la manera tan estúpida en que actúa. Parece una fan y no la investigadora seria con sed de conocimiento que es. Se levanta de golpe y sale corriendo a dejar el libro prohibido a la biblioteca. Mientras corre, siente como su cara arde al recordar a su compañero con fanatismo por la simetría.

* * *

Maka mira a Kid todos los días y las mismas dudas la acosan: ¿Será cierto lo que dicen los libros? Pero, por encima de todas las cosas, ella no puede evitar preguntarse si esa epidermis que lo resiste todo, que jamás se broncea, es igual de suave que la de los humanos. Y quiere saberlo.

Ahí, mientras está intentando tomar la clase del profesor Stein, no puede evitar que sus pupilas color esmeralda se posen en el hijo del director. Parece que él es un imán y ella un pedazo de hierro que no puede despegar los ojos de él.

"Que bueno que son los ojos y no otra cosa…" piensa Maka completamente contrariada.

Cuando Soul coloca su mano en el delicado hombro de la rubia, esta se sobresalta.

-"Soul, ¿Qué sucede?"- murmura ella con la voz temblorosa, clavando sus orbes en el cuaderno (que misteriosamente está en blanco a falta de los apuntes que siempre toma con cierta desesperación).

-"Eso mismo te pregunto. ¿Ya le preguntaste a Kid tus dudas?"-la voz del albino suena terriblemente mordaz –"Estoy harto de verte en otro planeta. Ni siquiera podemos sincronizarnos bien en los entrenamientos. Anda ve, no te pasará nada"-

-"No"- declara ella, autoritaria-"Es más que patético que me acerque a él a preguntarle si puedo tomar muestras de su piel"-

-"Estás loca. Sólo tócale la mano. ¿Qué lo quieres diseccionar?"-

-"Sería interesante ¿no?"- bromea ella (pero a Soul no le pareció nada gracioso aquel comentario).

Soul, tras suspirar cansinamente, se pregunta que tanta fascinación tiene su compañera con la piel de los shinigamis. No es que este celoso de la atención que ella le da a la perfecta piel sin imperfecciones del marica ese (los celos son un sentimiento que te hace ver todo, menos cool).

No, que va.

Es que es molesto verla tonteando, pensando en la piel de otros. (Eso último sonaría pornográficamente cool si no estuviera en el contexto en el que está).

Pero ha sido bastante discreta, ocultando sus paranoias con los shinigamis, no fue hasta hace dos días que ella le confesó que había estado estudiando a los dioses de la muerte con algunos meses de anticipación.

Eso explicó muchas cosas: incluidas sus visitas constantes e innecesarias al despacho del Shinigami-sama. Y sus asquerosas e indiscretas preguntas sobre que hacían los chicos cuando sufrían de un brote de acné.

"Sólo es una investigación" piensa Soul, intentando convencerse de que una vez que toque al shinigami, volverá a ser todo como antes.

Al menos eso quiere pensar. Pero Maka con sus ojos clavados en Kid, no le está ayudando a quedarse tranquilo. Lo mira completamente fuera de si…

Por un momento Soul cree leer deseo sexual en los ojos de su técnica. Pero él mueve la cabeza y se convence de que el loco ahí es él y no ella (aunque no parece ser así).

Está seguro de que es correcto apoyarla incondicionalmente para que hable con Kid. Pero no se siente seguro. Siente que es aventarla al abismo obscuro: puede que abajo este el shinigami pequeño para sujetarla y evitarle algún problema. O puede que termine arrepintiéndose de haber tenido esa idea en primer lugar.

Y aunque se este muriendo de miedo (¿o de pavor?), comprende que no puede hacer mucho al respecto si ella ya está pensando en otra cosa que no es la sincronización de almas. Es lo mejor para que puedan volver a lograr las técnicas que tanto trabajo les costó perfeccionar.

-"Maka, no seas estúpida. En cuanto termine la clase le pones una mano en la mejilla y asunto arreglado"-

-"Pero…"-

-"Hazlo. Tenemos que entrenar y no podemos si tú no estás al cien de tus capacidades mentales"- comenta con firmeza, pero en voz baja para que el profesor Stein no noté la conversación.

-"Lo intentaré"-murmura ella tomando el lápiz con poca determinación.

-"No lo intentes, sólo hazlo"- dice Soul mordazmente, tragándose sus celos e inseguridades.

* * *

¿Comentarios? (¡Por favor! Mira el botoncito, te está pidiendo que lo presiones…. XD)


	2. Cuerpo y alma

¡Comentarios al final!

**Apologías**

Capítulo dos

_Alma y cuerpo_

«No puedo darte los placeres del cuerpo.

Ya que este sentimiento viene del mundo lo inteligible»

Esa mañana en el Shibusen era tan fría que incluso se apreciaba el aliento de las personas que estaban conversando en el salón de clases. Apenas eran las seis y media de la mañana. Por eso cuando Tsubaki vio a Soul en el salón de clases, se dio cuenta de que nada está bien con él.

-"No te ves muy animado"- dijo Tsubaki a modo de saludo. Tanta era su preocupación por el albino, que no fue capaz de pronunciar un _Hola_.

-"No lo estoy"- murmuró Soul sin ganas de mentirle a la chica. Su mirada lucía lo suficientemente apagada y su ceño se encontraba tan fruncido que seguro le estaba doliendo. Seguro sufría su alma.

-"Deberías hablar con ella"- sugirió la chica con una sonrisa triste -"Te aseguro que no tiene la más remota idea de que estás enojado por lo de Kid-kun..."-

-"No me molesta que hable con Kid. En realidad mi única molestia es que eso nos quita tiempo de entrenamiento"- pregunta Soul intentando sonar despectivo, pero ha terminado transmitiendo sus pesares a la chica.

-"Kid-kun siempre ha sido un chico muy culto, es normal que tengan tanto de que hablar..."-

-"Ayer se la pasaron horas hablando por teléfono sobre un fragmento del libro ese... No pudimos entrenar lo que habíamos quedado..."-

-"Habla con ella Soul-kun..."-

-"Nah, está muy feliz hablando de los tazones griegos..."-

-"Se llama Platón y fue un filosofo griego"- le corrige la voz de Maka. Ella se ha acercado de pronto y parece que su humor es inversamente proporcional al de su compañero, aún cuando sus ojeras han aumentado drásticamente.

Tsubaki es capaz de entender en ese momento cual es el pesar más grande de Soul: la felicidad de Maka es demasiada. Y no ha sido causada por él.

La frustración y el miedo parecen ser destilados del cuerpo del compañero de Maka Albarn. El miedo aún no parece ser irracional, todo lo contrario: está completamente justificado en el contrato tácito que hacen los técnicos y las armas: la confianza debe ser absoluta.

El saber que hay un agente que se interpone entre ambos, es algo lo suficientemente espeluznante como para causarle pesadillas a Tsubaki.

¡Ella misma muere de miedo de sólo imaginar que la atención de Black Star sea para otra persona!

Maka se sienta en su lugar de siempre. Lanza un bostezo y sonríe.

-"Debiste quedarte en la cama, ayer dormiste hasta las tres de la mañana"- le espetó Soul visiblemente preocupado.

Maka lo miró con una dulzura infinita, propia de una madre. Soul sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo su ser. Aún estando completamente desvelada, ella podía ser la persona más dulce de todo el mundo (y seguro podía también ser la más asesina de todo el universo).

-"No tienes que preocuparte Soul, estoy bien"-

Y fue entonces cuando Soul Eater Evans se empezó a preocupar en serio.

* * *

A Kid no le importó dormirse de más. No llegó a la primera clase, no llegaría a la siguiente porque si llegaba a la segunda hora, sólo tendrá siete horas de clase y eso no es para nada simétrico.

En la casa no estaban ni Patty, ni mucho menos Liz (quien se fue a clases refunfuñando y gritando que Death the Kid es un desobligado). Estaba sólo. Él y su simétrica casa que tanto amaba. Él y el simétrico libro que poseía ochenta y ocho páginas de pastas moradas que compró porque Maka le había dicho que estaba demasiado interesante como para no leerlo.

Él estaba solo, pero jamás se había sentido más acompañado. Sintió como una perfecta sonrisa se formaba en sus labios cuando sus dedos rozaron delicadamente el borde del tomo que reza "Platón".

Jamás había considerado leer a ese filosofo en particular. No porque no le gustase la filosofía, si no porque realmente nunca había encontrado en el alma, algo que fuera más relevante que su resonancia misma.

Porque en el alma no encontraba nada que pudiera atraerle. ¿Qué valor podría tener algo que desaparece en las entras de sus armas?

A él a veces se le olvidaba la importancia de algo que es considerado trascendente. Trascendente porque viene del mundo de la verdad, porque ha contemplado el conocimiento mismo.

Se siente extrañamente feliz. Son las siete de la mañana y no llegará al Shibusen hasta las nueve. Podría adelantar la lectura de "_Las Leyes_", pero no lo hará. No porque no quiera, puesto que se muere de ganas por empezar a leer ese diálogo.

Su abstinencia lectora es culpa de Maka. Ella le ha dicho que lo leerán juntos en la biblioteca después de las clases.

Esa chica está loca en todos sentidos. Ha sido ella quien lloró al leer "_El Critón (o del deber)_". Y había sido él quien la estuvo abrazando mientras la pobre lloraba de impotencia al no poder hacer nada por Sócrates, el maestro de Platón. Maka había llorado al filósofo que acepto morir al ser condenado por haber puesto en duda la existencia de los imperfectos dioses griegos. Aquellas tibias lágrimas que mojaron el saco negro del shinigami habían sido por haber comprendido el deber al que estaba ligado Sócrates.

La había abrazado y casi nada le había dicho. ¿Qué podría haber dicho? Nada. Nada hubiera podido calmar el dolor que sentía aquel corazón puro. Porque sólo un corazón inocente como ese era capaz de sentir pesar por un hombre que había muerto siglos atrás.

Por eso estaba loca. Y a Kid le encantaba esa locura tan distinta a la del Kishin. Porque su locura estaba sustentada en la lógica y no en el hedonismo de sentirse libre por encima de los destrozos que uno pudiera causar. La locura de Maka era algo tan atrayente que parecía un imán atrayendo a un pedazo de hierro que no quería resistirse.

Aunque ciertamente, Death the Kid no se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que disfruta al estar con la chica de cabello rubio. Al menos no de manera consciente.

Se sirvió un simétrico desayuno que él mismo se había preparado. Con dos huevos fritos, dos salchichas, dos panqueques y dos pedazos de tocino bastante apetitosos (y terriblemente calóricos). Obviamente acompañaba sus alimentos con un café tan fuerte como le fue posible prepararlo.

Death the Kid sólo se permitía el vicio de la cafeína.

(Al menos de momento)

Miró su reflejo en la superficie ondeante del líquido obscuro y se acordó de cómo había empezado a tener una relación más cercana con la hija del arma de su padre. Hasta ese momento, no había querido hilar los sucesos pasados.

Quizá por miedo, o probablemente porque estaba demasiado emocionado en la obra de Platón (la cual por cierto no era muy simétrica, pero eso no le importó... por primera vez en su vida).

_Fue la tarde después de la clase de Stein, unas dos semanas atrás. Él salía del aula cuando Maka lo siguió con nerviosismo, con sus libros y apuntes pegados a su pecho, como toda una colegiala que esperaba el momento oportuno para hablar con el objeto de sus obsesiones. Ella soltó un débil "¡Kid!", que alcanzó a ser _

_Él la miró de reojo y tuvo la delicadeza de girarse para quedar frente a ella. Le saludo cordialmente, usando una frase totalmente simétrica._

_Ella respondió y después sonrió sinceramente. El chico tuvo la impresión de que ella si había entendido la simetría en la gramática y el número de palabras que había usado en su saludo. Era demasiado vago para definirlo, pero en ese momento le pareció sentir algo parecido a la vergüenza._

_Kid le preguntó qué era lo que buscaba en su persona. _

_Maka abrió la boca, pero los libros que llevaba en sus brazos cayeron al piso. _

_Como todo caballero, Kid se encargó de levantarle lo que estaba en el piso. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando leyó la palabra "Platón" en uno de los libros que la chica llevaba. _

_Y respuesta tardó horas en llegar, porque había ido a los jardines a conversar sobre la importancia de Platón y su academia. Lo extraño de sus ideas influenciadas por los egipcios (quienes ciertamente creían en persistencia del alma y en la mortalidad del cuerpo). Lo inusual de la manera en que él decía que debía de ser una República perfecta. Y, por sobre todas las cosas, la manera en el mencionaba la necesidad de vivir en las virtudes para poder desprenderse de un cuerpo material e innecesario. _

_Pero el shinigami no tenía mala memoria. Así que fue capaz de recordarle la razón principal por la que había empezado a hablar después de las clases. _

_Maka calló de pronto y bajó la cabeza. Un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro y simplemente soltó la pregunta._

_-"¿Puedo tocarte?"-_

_Aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de la chica y penetraron suavemente el oído del shinigami frente a ella._

_La miró y no puede creérselo. _

_La observó sin parpadear y fueron sus pupilas de oro las que la recorrieron de arriba abajo y viceversa. _

_No lo entendió. _

_Le hubiera gustado saber si había alguna intención oculta, pero su mente estaba estancada. De pronto recuerda que debe decir algo._

_Y asientió (de una manera tan enérgica que después le dolió el cuello). _

_Maka se retira el guante derecho con una gracia casi infantil (gesto que Kid no ha podido olvidar desde ese día)._

_Rápidamente, aquella blanquísima mano se colocó junto a su mejilla izquierda. A una distancia lo suficientemente enigmática como para no poder definir si sería una caricia o una cachetada la que le tocaría al chico._

_Un dedo suave le rozó delicadamente. La yema subió y bajo por la mejilla de Kid, para después deslizarse hasta la comisura de sus labios. Al llegar a ese punto, inmediatamente, retiró su mano. _

_Kid intentó comprender porque sentía la presencia de aquel dedo aún cuando ya no estaba pegada a su piel. _

_Aquel día fue la primera vez en que Kid experimentó un sonrojo. _

Kid toma un trago de café sin azúcar ni endulzante artificial que por alguna razón que desconoce, le supo extremadamente dulce.

* * *

Al verlo entrar al salón dos minutos antes de que dieran las nueve, Maka no pudo ocultar una mueca de genuina felicidad. Se levantó de su silla y le gritó desde esa posición:

-"¡Pensé que no vendrías!"-

Kid se rascó la frente con un dedo y miró a otro punto. Por alguna razón, todas sus excusas sobre la simetría de su horario de clases y la perfección de su desayuno.

Maka sólo alcanzó a dejar que sus labios se curvaran suavemente. Sus ojos bendecidos con la capacidad de ver almas, perciben la nerviosa vibración del alma del shinigami. Y sabe que no es el único que se siente así.

Soul miró la escena desde la lejanía que le otorgaba ser sólo un espectador.

El compañero de Maka ha tenido que leer un montón de resúmenes cortos sobre la vida y obra de Platón (porque quiere ser más culto. En ningún momento lo ha hecho para conversar de eso con Maka. Para nada...) y ahora mismo sabe que el alma y el cuerpo no deben de estar conectados. Ese hombre dice que el cuerpo es un castigo. ¡Un castigo horroroso que impide llegar a la verdad y sólo confunde a los humanos con las opiniones!

Por eso mismo, está mal que se lleven tan bien. Porque la relación que tienen él y Maka va más allá del cuerpo. ¿Qué parte de resonancia de almas no comprende la rubia? ¡Resuenan juntos! ¡Sus almas se conectan!

¡Él es la verdad y Kid es solamente una opinión!

Abrió los ojos sorprendido por sus pensamientos posesivos. Era una desgracia que él estuviera albergando aquellas ideas que probablemente podrían trascender en acciones poco agradables. Sonrió seca y dolorosamente.

Maka jamás se dejaba llevar por otra cosa que no fuera la lógica y la prudencia...

Aún así él percibe peligro.

Peligro es lo que detecta su instinto, el cual no se está dejando guiar por su celos.

De que siguieran conversando diariamente sobre esos pelmazos escritores seudo-conocidos, que casi siempre terminan escribiendo libros tan gordos y/o aburridos que nadie (sin contar a Maka y a Kid) en Death City leerá.

De que ella se sigan riendo y usen esas palabras largas y complicadas (palabras que Soul debe buscar en el diccionario para no sentirse tan poco cool).

De que su técnica se enamore de otro.

¡De que Maka se enamore de Kid!

Soul decidió que Platón no lo está ayudando en lo más mínimo y que, pese a que jamás ha terminado de leer otra cosa que no sean partituras musicales y resúmenes de libros, es momento de encontrar a otro muerto que le ayude a terminar con sus pesares.

Sin pensarlo más, se introdujo en la biblioteca buscando al discípulo del que él llamaba _el_ _tazón griego_: Aristóteles.

_Continuará..._

Bueno, realmente no tengo idea de que es esto. No creo que merezca ser llamado "capítulo" Básicamente fueron un montón de ideas que intenté conectar de alguna forma. Sí, sé que es un insulto llamarlo episodio o algo así, porque prácticamente no avanza en la línea de la historia, pero no quería estancarme (y tampoco estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todas estás ideas que leyeron arriba).

La idea de Platón sobre el mundo me parece terriblemente adorable (vamos, eso de que el cuerpo no importa y que el alma es lo más importante es demasiado megalómana. Al menos desde mi punto de vista). Aún así, el señor es fantástico.

Les suplico que si han llegado hasta este punto, me dejen un comentario.

Gracias.


	3. Sustancia, Potencia y Accidente

**Apologías**

Capitulo Tres

_Sustancia, potencia y accidente_

Lo que distingue al sabio del ignorante es el poder enseñar

Black Star es el amo del mundo.

Y no se cansa de divulgarlo.

Es el que superará a todos los dioses y siempre anda pregonándolo. Y el amo del mundo, se ha dado cuenta de que Kid anda demasiado callado y que la simetría ya casi no lo obsesiona tanto. También ha notado con sus maravillosos ojos de deidad griega, que Soul anda malhumorado y que Maka se la ha pasado en compañía de Kid.

El futuro dueño del mundo sabe que su amigo está celoso.

El gran Black Star está seguro de que es culpa del shinigami chiquito.

Por eso ríe cuando ve a Soul leyendo en la biblioteca del Shibusen.

Y esa es la razón por la que se burla de su mejor amigo sin piedad.

-"Recupera la cordura. Anda, seguro hasta consigues a la chica si haces lo que sólo tú sabes hacer"-

-"Cállate, idiota"-

-"¡Anda! ¡Toca el piano!"-

Soul aprieta la mandíbula con fiereza. Pero de pronto comprende que el arte es una ciencia mayor a la experiencia misma. Sonríe y tras intentar atestarle un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo de pelo azul, sale corriendo. Desde la lejanía le grita una palabra de agradecimiento, olvidando que es una biblioteca el lugar donde se encuentran.

* * *

Nota a nota, Maka empezó a sentir como su corazón se acelera. Acorde tras acorde no pudo evitar que una sincera sonrisa se forme en sus labios.

Con el libro en las manos y la mente en otro mundo, ella no había notado que ya no era de día. Mucho menos notó que la luna tétricamente risueña se asomaba por su ventana, tomando el lugar del brillante sol.

Ni siquiera el hambre había logrado esclarecer su mente. Sólo la música proveniente del piano negro había obrado el milagro de hacerla volver a la tierra. Y no había sido una tarea fácil. Varias sonatas fueron interpretadas, pero no habían tenido el impacto necesario.

Soul, que desde hacía una semana tocaba en las horas que Maka decidía meterse a leer a los filósofos muertos, nunca había conseguido que ella saliera de su cuarto. Hasta ese día.

La frustración de no poder su atención por más de cinco minutos era tan grande que por eso se esforzaba cada vez más en lograr obtener una reacción. Tocaba con maestría, pensaba en las piezas que pudiera salir más dramáticas, en las más complejas, en las más dulces, en las más brutales, en las más llamativas, en las más ruidosas... nada daba resultado.

Pero ese día, harto de Maka, tocó para él sólo.

Tocó una canción que su hermano le había enseñado tiempo atrás. Una que tocaba a dúo cuando Soul aún vivía en la enorme casa. Era tan triste, tan sincera, tan brutal y tan deliciosa que no había podido evitar tararearla mentalmente mientras la interpretaba echando de menos a su hermano mayor.

Maka había cerrado el libro de golpe cuando escuchó treinta segundos de aquella canción que le era tan familiar. Tan fuerte fue el recuerdo, que cerró de golpe el libro que estaba en sus manos. Platón quedó olvidado, en el piso junto a la cama de Maka, porque su lectora no lo había colocado adecuadamente en la mesita de noche.

La puerta se había abierto y Maka sintió como el frío de la sala de estar le calaba hasta los huesos. Sus pies descalzos caminaron suavemente por el helado piso, sin importarles los escalofríos que sentía la pobre chica.

Sus ojos verdes estaban en su arma. En la manera en que sus manos se deslizaban armoniosamente por las teclas negras y blancas, suavemente pero con una destreza y velocidad magistrales.

-"Con los ojos no te veo, sé que se me viene el mareo... y es entonces cuando quiero salir a caminar"- dijo ella viendo la espalda de Soul, en un tono rítmico, pero sin cantarlo.

Él detuvo su interpretación.

Giró suavemente la cabeza y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella. Jamás había sentido esa mirada en él. En aquellas pupilas verdes él era lo que imperaba. Él en su mente, él en sus ojos, él en ella sin llegar a algún contacto físico.

Con el cabello suelto, la camiseta a medio abrochar y descalza, Maka lo miraba embelesada. Completamente perdida.

-"¡Maka!"-bufó asombrado, sintiendo como un sonrojo se extendía por toda su cara.

-"No sabía que te gustara esa canción"-

Los ojos granate bajaron al piso. El silencio se hizo presente, aún cuando el eco de la canción se sentía en el ambiente.

-"A Wes le gusta mucho. No es muy fiel a la versión original, pero aún así..."-

-"Es hermosa cuando tú la tocas. Todo lo que tú haces es fantástico"-Maka seguía con esa cara de inocencia infinita que no sólo combinaba bien con su exterior, sino que también enervaba y atontaba a Soul-"¿podrías terminar lo que empezaste?"-

Soul se giró con una mueca de felicidad sádica y tocó. Tocó para ella, para él. Interpretó esa canción para ambos, porque la quería, porque ella no quería saber que él la quería y porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía toda su atención.

Los ojos de ella eran lo único que importaba. Ahí mismo se convirtió en un concertista, que con sus manos obraba magia para su espectadora predilecta. En ese momento comprendió lo que dijo Aristóteles: en su sustancia estaba la potencia de ser magnifico, de ser algo más que un simple ser humano.

Ella era la causa y el principio de querer ser algo más. De poder ser lo suficientemente bueno para poder usar sus sentidos para conocerla por completo, para reconocerla como suya y hacerla un conocimiento.

Porque él no era sólo un alma, era dos sustancias en una: su alma y su cuerpo. Y su felicidad no estaba en ella, estaba a su lado, caminando hacía donde ella fuese. Soul quería creer que pese a los accidentes que diferenciaban su relación a una común, está seguía siendo amorosa.

Aquel idiota de Platón quería un mundo ideal que jamás sería alcanzado por los seres humanos. Quería que todos fueran virtuosos y libres de las pasiones a las que él repudiaba. Platón quería que Soul no odiara a Kid por estar cerca de Maka, quería que no se dejara llevar por el instinto asesino... pero principalmente: era vital que dejara de quererla.

¡Que dejara de sentir algo por ella!

Soul aporreó el piano cuando pensó en eso.

Había estado leyendo a Aristóteles en la comodidad de su cuarto, ojeando páginas, consultando en el diccionario con bastante frecuencia. Buscaba algo que sustentara sus ideas, que no lo dejara a la deriva y que lo reforzara contra la idea que proponía Kid.

Lo veía como un rival. Se estaba dejando llevar por sus pasiones y no podía evitarlo. Tampoco quería hacerlo. En su mente la palabra "contenerse" no aparecía, simplemente no quería existir.

Aquel viejo aprendiz del _tazón griego_ decía cosas más coherentes. Y Soul estaba dispuesto a controlar su apetito irracional. No iba a dejar que su cuerpo ganara a su alma sólo por no poder contenerse.

Siendo Aristóteles amigo de Platón y de la verdad, era evidente que escogería a la verdad porque le debía más que al primero. Y Soul siendo amigo de Kid y Maka, era evidente que la escogería a ella porque la quería de una manera en la que jamás podría necesitar al primero.

Y mientras sus ojos no la veían, le contó esa historia entretejida en acordes melódicos.

Al verla a los ojos, justo después de terminar, ella seguía tan inmutable como antes. Ella seguía de pie, con esa mirada cálida y potente.

-"Maka..."- aquella voz jadeante le llamó mientras las gotas de sudor se le resbalaban por el rostro y se perdían por su cuello hasta llegar a absorberse en la ropa que él tenía puesta.

-"Gracias... sabes, tenía ganas de escuchar esa canción, pero no me había dado cuenta. Yo he estado un poco perdida en estos últimos días. te pido una disculpa, en verdad que..."-

La había abrazado. Aquellos dos brazos estaban alrededor del cuello de la rubia y ese sudor estaba siendo transferido de manera directa a la mejilla suave y blanca. El pecho agitado de su compañero se pegaba al de ella y la atraía de una manera tan posesiva como sólo hubiera podido imaginar en aquellos mundos inusuales llamados sueños.

-"Soul... ¿qué sucede?"-

-"Eres una tonta, Maka"- dijo con un hijo de voz y una sonrisa triste.

-"Perdón"- y los delicados brazos de ella se aferraron a su cuello con una fuerza no tan extremista. Esa palabra que tanto había querido oír en su tono de voz, sonó angelical. Al grado de llenarle los ojos de lágrimas.

Técnica, que le cuidaba.

Amiga que sonreía cuando él más lo necesitaba.

Compañera de piso que siempre le regañaba por no bajar la tapa del inodoro.

Lectora compulsiva que lo golpeaba con el lomo de los gruesos tomos que leía.

Pésima cocinera que aún así ponía suficiente empeño.

Amante suya en sus sueños más perversos y censurables.

Enemiga implacable contra la mugre.

Adicta incorregible a las buenas costumbres.

Intento de futura pareja suya.

Era sólo una chica que vivía con él y que bien podría irse y dejarle solo.

(Y también lo que él más necesitaba)

Y mientras la abrazaba, gritó en silencio que la quería para él. Que era su debilidad más grande, y al mismo tiempo su más grande fortaleza.

Maka era y no era al mismo tiempo y eso era una contradicción a los que había aprendido en los libros del filósofo muerto.

Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Lo miró sorprendida por primera vez en el momento, pero no pudo decir nada. Aquella boca femenina se entreabrió y Soul sintió ganas de besarla. De orillarla a escogerlo a él por encima de todos los dioses de la muerte, los libros interesantes y los griegos muertos que jamás podrían darle lo que él.

Colocó su mano con suavidad sobre su pómulo y acercó su boca igualmente entreabierta a la de ella. No le importó pensar si esa acción contaba o no en la vida que supuestamente tenía que vivir: la de la virtud.

Pero el teléfono sonó.

Y sonó estruendosamente. Dos veces seguidas, sin piedad.

Maka salió corriendo a atender con la cara roja. Soul pudo distinguir un titubeo nervioso en su forma de contestar el teléfono.

-"Ah, Kid-kun... perdona, no he terminado de leer. Por eso no te marqué"-

* * *

-"Kid-kun"-

El murmullo le provoca escalofríos. Su padre tiene ese efecto en todas las personas.

-"¿Qué sucede, padre?"-pregunta él mientras hunde sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, luciendo tremendamente simétrico.

-"Has andado muy extraño estos últimos días, ¿puedo saber que te ocurre?"-

Quiere decirle que ha estado leyendo de más, que se la ha pasado debatiendo diálogos platónicos con una chica y que es muy feliz pasando poco tiempo durmiendo. Quiere decirle muchas cosas, pero no lo hace por vergüenza.

-"¿Para eso me has llamado?"-el hijo se pone a la defensiva e intenta evadir el tema principal, pero no está convencido de vencer en esta partida padre-hijo y se siente ligeramente estúpido por siquiera intentar combatir.  
-"Kid-kun, se que ocurre"-el shinigami se ahorra tiempo y va al grano-"deberías decirle, Maka-chan no es una mala chica. Anda, hazlo"-

Y el shinigami menor, sonrojado, gira la cabeza para mirar a un punto indefinido.

_Continuará..._

Bueno, en realidad me gustó mucho este capítulo. Principalmente porque tenía esta idea rondando en la cabeza desde hace algunos días.

Me encantan Black Star y el Shinigami-sama, así que decidí que harían una aparición especial, con una narración intencionalmente distinta y ejerciendo presión en el triángulo amoroso. No sé si las ideas aristotélicas quedaron bien planteadas en la parte de Soul y Maka. Me cuesta mucho trabajo imaginar un Soul completamente entregado a la vida de la virtud y no a sus pasiones. De todas formas, yo creo que entre Platón y Aristóteles, el discípulo de Platón me parece el más correcto para nuestro pianista favorito.

Ya no sé si esto avanza o no en la línea planeada de la historia. Aún así, he hecho un intento.

¡Ah cierto!

La canción que se menciona es El Mareo (de Bajo Fondo Tango Club con Gustavo Cerati).

Los comentarios son bienvenidos.


End file.
